utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Baru
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Kisa (キサ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = バル |officialromajiname = Baru |othernameinfo = |aka = バル子 (Baruko) |dateofbirth = |age = |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 4479315 |mylistID1 = 14991165 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 26042453 |mylist2info = commu |mylistID3 = 23192473 |mylist3info = misc. |mylistID4 = 20795899 |mylist4info = chorus |nicommuID1 = co390375 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = co1405137 |nicommu2info = Baru x Wotamin |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Wotamin, Ryo-kun}} Baru (バル) is an who has been uploading covers since late 2009. However, since her earlier covers weren't mixed well, she didn't get much attention until late 2010. She was accused to have taken the name "Baru" to profit off of Valshe's fame (whose name is written "Baru'''she", and was also nicknamed Baru), although this is not true. Her name comes from the phrase "ganbaru" (Do your best). Valshe told her to keep the name and to make herself a name through her music. To avoid confusion, Baru sometimes uses the name '''Baruko (バル子). Eventually, she managed to succeed, with her "Top Secret" cover receiving 258K views and 10K Mylists as of September 2012. She has a clear, smooth, strong and also mature sounding mid-ranged voice. She can sing relatively high notes, but is less developed with her lower range. She is good friends with Chomaiyo, with whom she often holds namahousous. She is also friends with Ryo-kun, for whom she does narrations (such as his "Dorobou Night Trick" ) and Wotamin, with whom she has a joint community. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Stella* (Jamun album) with Yurichika, kradness and Kokoyashi (Released on April 28, 2012) # Hello, Wonderful World (Released on April 30, 2012) # Unlimited (ANFLA album) (Released on September 12, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2009.11.07) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (2009.11.26) # "Kudryavka" (2010.05.19) # "Lobelia" (2010.05.27) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.29) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.31) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.08.14) # "re-boot" (2010.09.24) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (2010.10.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.10.08) # "Smiling" -Piece of Peace ver.- (2010.10.08) # "Jenga" (2010.10.17) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.05) # "Emotion&Reason" feat. Ryo-kun and Baru (vocal support) (2011.01.14) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.01.31) # "Choko Maji☆Rong" (Chocolate Magic Rong) feat. Baru and show you (2011.02.13) # "starduster" feat. Baru, sacle, yu-k@, Sonsaku, Tsunako, Ao Rindou, Utsusemi, Tsukiya, Nattou and Murasaki (2011.02.26) # "S・K・Y" (2011.03.03) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.04.01) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (2011.05.11) # "Yume Chizu" (2011.05.20) # "Aquarium" (2011.06.03) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "OVER" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Itsumoyori Nakimushi na Sora" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.22) # "Yoru ga Kureba mata" (2011.07.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.19) # "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" feat. Baru, *noa*, sahtan, Kokoyashi, Serika, Mojoko and Musenran* (2011.07.22) # "Refrain" (2011.07.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Baru and TaMU (2011.08.04) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2011.08.13) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Baru and Ryo-kun (2011.08.28) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru youni" (re-up) (2011.10.20) # "crack" (2011.10.27) # "Sayoko" (2011.11.16) # "RUN" (2011.11.22) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Baru and Wotamin (2011.12.23) # "Uta wo Kikasete" (2012.01.23) # "Toiro Graphics" (2012.01.26) # "334 Nin no Teki" (2012.02.09) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.02.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Baru, Fish, Haruno, Agya, Renkon, Konoi and Utsusemi (2012.02.12) # "Parameter" feat. Baru and PESS-T (2012.02.23) # "Good-bye Baby Sayonara Bye-bye" (2012.03.03) # "Kimi no Inai Sekai" (2012.04.13) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.18) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (2012.05.07) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.15) # "Irony" (2012.06.06) # "Twinkle Twinkle" (NARUTO SD OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.06.18) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.10) # "Uzuki no Uso" (2012.07.20) # "SterCrew" (2012.07.27) # "No Time Limit" (2012.08.05) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Koi Boudou" (Binbougami ga! ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Baru and Seriyu (2012.09.10) # "Kon'ya Boku wa Tabi ni Demasu" (Tonight I'm Going on a Journey) (2012.09.17) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Band Edition- (2012.09.22) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Chomaiyo and Baru (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU" (Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU) (2012.12.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2012.12.10) # "shake it!" (2012.12.30) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.01.31) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru, and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Rira" (2013.03.11) # "ResoAlive" (Original) (2013.04.26) }} Discography Gallery and Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ) |baru blog.png|Baru as seen in her blog Illust. by Kisa (キサ) |baru mr.music.png|Baru as seen in Mr. Music Illust. by }} Trivia * She lives in Tokyo. * Her name derived from "ganbaru". External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi